


Desparate Times

by buckyssoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Reader is a bad ass, That's basically all this is, cant leave out that important detail, cute fluff, reader is an avenger!, there is a bit of murder too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyssoul/pseuds/buckyssoul
Summary: You’re a highly trained SHIELD agent recruited to the Avengers for your excellent fighting and computer hacking skills. You are needed on a mission due to the Black Widow being unavailable. Being partnered up with Bucky for the mission could be distracting for the both of you since you’re constantly dancing on that line between friendship and flirting.~ ~ ~ with italics in between represents one of the reader’s memories~ ~ ~





	Desparate Times

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr (@buckyssoul) for my baby @wintersoldierswhore's 1k writing challenge
> 
> My Prompt: “I can’t believe you just killed someone with that.” “Desperate times call for desperate weapons, sweetheart.”
> 
> as always, please let me know what you think! constructive criticism is always welcomed :)

You are dressed in your stealth uniform on your way to the quinjet hangar to leave for the data extraction mission you were called in to help with since Natasha is off on another assignment with Steve. On your way up to the hangar the elevator stops on Bucky’s floor for him to get on.

“Hey Buck” you greeted him with a warm smile. Bucky was one of your best friends in the tower, aside from Nat and Steve whom you were friends with by means of them training you mostly. Bucky and you became friends over the few months after you’d been recruited due to your frequent run-ins down at the gym. You were kind of an insomniac and would go down to the training room late at night to tire yourself out. You’d often find Bucky already in there trying to punch away the memories haunting his nightmares.

“Hey Doll” He smiles back at you with that beautiful mega-watt smile. “You ready to go whoop some hydra ass?” He asks as he slings his right arm over your shoulder.

“Oh, I was born ready” you say leaning into his welcoming half hug. “The real question is, are _you_ ready, old man?” you ask nudging his ribs with your elbow a little and looking up at him with a teasing smirk.

“Let’s not forget, this old man can still kick your ass” he chuckles while putting you into a playful headlock. The elevator comes to a stop at the hangar and you and Bucky exit the lift laughing at one another. You two were always laughing when you were together.

Steve was so glad you and Bucky ended up getting along, he knew that your carefree personality and witty sense of humor would be good for his best friend. Steve and Nat were often discussing ways to get the two of you together. When Nat confronted you about it you had to be truthful, you knew she’d figure it out eventually anyways.

~ ~ ~

_“Hey Y/N, do you ever feel like you and Barnes might like each other a little more than best friends should?” she cornered you in the locker room one day after one of your training sessions._

_“Uh, I don’t know Nat. I mean, I love being around him and c’mon, the man is stunning.” You sighed and ran your hand through your hair as you thought about the best way to answer her question. “But I don’t know if a relationship is really something Bucky is looking for right now. And until he is, I am perfectly content with being one of his close friends. Hell, he might not even be interested in me like that. But if he was, I surely wouldn’t turn him down.” You finished, giving her a small smirk._

_Natasha shook her head in disbelief, “Oh get a grip Y/N, there is no way he’s not interested in you like that. Steve has even said he’s never seen Bucky smile as brightly nor as often as he does when he’s around you.” She pushed your shoulder playfully._

_You couldn’t help the giant grin that spread across your face and the light dusting of pink that warmed your cheeks, “I guess we’ll see Nat” you shrugged, “I guess we’ll see.” You repeated a little quieter the second time, talking more to yourself than to the red head._

~ ~ ~

You, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Tony and Bruce were all on the quinjet heading to a hydra base that was a few hours away. The mission was to go in, get to the data center, download all their files, then plant a virus that would cause the building to self-destruct. It would give you guys three minutes to get out and away from the building before detonating. You and Bucky were paired up because his knowledge of the facility would get you to the data center the fastest, so you had as much time as possible to extract the information and plant the virus. Sam and Wanda were going in basically as your and Bucky’s back up to keep the hydra goons off your tails. Tony’s mission was to plant all the explosives for complete demolition of the base. Bruce was there to hang out on the quinjet as back up in case shit went sideways.

Things were going smoothly in the beginning, until hydra realized Sam and Wanda were kind of there as a distraction. They sent just enough agents to keep the two of them busy then sent all the big guns after you and Bucky. It seemed like every time you guys took out a wave of agents and made a little bit of headway, they sent another unit after the two of you.

“Jesus Fuck!” you shouted as a bullet clipped your left shoulder. You immediately aimed at the offending agent’s head and shot him directly between the eyes. “How many of these assholes are there!?” you shouted into the coms as you took out two more guys.

“This is way more than we thought there were supposed to be” Sam grunted sounding out of breath.

“Shit doll, are you okay?!” Bucky came to you after taking down the last agent of the most recent unit sent to kill you two.

“Ah, fuck me” you grabbed at your arm, it was bleeding more than you realized.

“Uh, now doesn’t really seem like the most appropriate time to proposition Barnes like that, Y/N.” Tony chuckled.

“Oh, go fuck yourself, Tony” you jabbed back with no real malice in your tone, this was a normal interaction between you and the sarcastic billionaire.

“Barnes gets an invitation and I have to go take care of myself? That’s cold, sugar.” He replied with fake sadness in his voice.

“Eat shit Stark!” you replied with a pained laugh as you continue clutching your wound.

“Guys, focus please” Bruce cuts in, effectively ending the conversation.

“Here baby, let me wrap that up” Bucky says gently as he unzips your suit and tears off a piece of your undershirt to tie around your upper arm. You can’t stop the goosebumps that prickle up on your skin where the knuckles of his flesh hand brush your hip bone. You look away from him and let out a shaky breath, hoping he didn’t notice the shiver that ran down your spine at the pet name. He’s used it on you before, but this situation feels a little more intimate than any of the others before.

You begin zipping your suit back up while he ties off your arm “Thanks Bucky,” you say too softly for the coms to pick up and give him a genuine smile. His eyes drop to your lips for a split second, almost too quick for you to notice. You reach up and brush his cheek bone with your right hand, even if it is covered in dried blood, his skin is soft under the pad of your thumb. You lean in and kiss his cheek lightly “Seriously, thank you.” You smile at him again; your faces are still inches apart. You pull away and grab his left hand with your right, “come on Nurse Bucky. We gotta get moving.” He follows behind you with an unfaltering smile on his face but says nothing.

You two were headed down the hallway directly towards the door of the bases data center when you were ambushed by 15 hydra agents at once. You were running really low on ammo and Bucky was completely out in five of the six guns he had on him. You were able to take out four guys, despite the burning pain in your left arm, before your guns clicked empty. You grabbed your knife from your thigh holster; taking the goons on in hand to hand combat. Bucky was able to take out seven agents before his last gun ran out of bullets and he had to pull out his knife as well. You took out one of the remaining men with a quick slash to the throat and jab to the abdomen. Then rushed over to where Bucky was taking on the other three guys at once. You caught one of them in the temple with the end of your blade, dropping him instantly and Bucky had no problems taking out the other two.

“Is your arm okay?” He asked grasping your arm softly.

“No. It hurts like a bitch, Buck” you exhaled heavily. “But we still have shit to get done, so let’s go finish this.” You sigh heading towards the data center door.

You weren’t expecting the agent hiding behind the desks when you walked in, you took your knife and tomahawked it at him sinking your blade directly into his throat, he fell to the floor gurgling. You hopped over the desk and inserted your flash drive into the main computer. You started hacking into their data mainframe while Bucky kept watch of the door. You were about halfway done downloading files when someone busted through the large window on the far side of the room. The massive man dressed head to toe in black charged directly at Bucky.

“BUCKY!” you shouted but the man had already tackled him to the ground and punched him hard in the face. Bucky was dazed for a second. This man had to be at least a little enhanced to take Bucky down like that.

You sprinted around the computer desks and jumped on the man’s back to get him off of Bucky. He stood without a struggle from your added weight, you wrapped around him with your arms and legs like a sloth. You reached for your knife only to grasp the empty holster; your blade was still lodged in the dead agent’s neck. _Fuck! _You cursed yourself. You had to think fast because the goliath man swung his fist back barely missing your face. You took one arm from around the man’s neck and pulled out one of the extra-long bobby pins that was holding part of your hair back. You flipped it around and used the more pointed end to jam into the front of the guys throat then you dropped your legs and pulled the metal piece back towards his right shoulder effectively ripping out the side of his throat. You pushed his body away from you as he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

“Holy shit doll!” Bucky exhaled in disbelief. **“I can’t believe you just killed someone with that.” **He said gesturing toward the large bobby-pin that was still sticking out of the side of the dude’s neck.

**“Desperate times call for desperate weapons, sweetheart.”** You replied exasperatedly as you began walking back around to the computer you were on before, getting back to work on the data extraction.

“Are you two okay in there?” You heard Sam’s voice come over the coms.

“Yeah I think so” Bucky replied then looked to you and you gave him a nod “Yup, we’re okay. A little beat up and bloody but still alive.” He finished.

“Okay good we are on our way to you guys” Wanda replied.

“All the explosives are in place.” Tony’s voice cuts in not long after Wanda’s.

“Okay, I’m nearly finished downloading then I can plant the virus.” You replied directly.

About three minutes later Sam and Wanda show up breathing a little heavy and looking a bit roughed up themselves. Sam’s eyes immediately fall on the giant guy laying in a pool of blood. “Holy hell. What is sticking out of big foot’s neck?” He leans in to look closer at him.

“Looks like a large bobby-pin” Wanda responds, her voice up turning at the end, almost sounding like a question.

They both look up at Bucky and he points directly at you, “Don’t look at me, that was all Y/N.” His eyes are just as wide as theirs because, quite frankly, he was still a little bit shocked himself.

Your head pops up at the sound of your name, you see all three of them staring at you. “What?” you ask in a neutral tone. “Anything can be a weapon if you try hard enough.” You shrug and go back to finishing your job.

“Where have you been all my life, Doll.” Bucky chuckles and shakes his head at you. You just smile and wink at him.

You finished the data extraction, finally, and it only takes you a few seconds to plant the virus. “Alright guys, all done let’s go.” You inform them as you grab the flash drive and hop back over the desk.

You guys make it out with zero complications. Probably because you killed most of the building’s inhabitants already. You make it to the jet with ample time. Sam takes the quinjet up and away enough that the blast wont harm any of you. Once you see that the detonation was a success Sam takes off; heading back towards the tower.

“Y/N, you’ve gotta let me take a look at that arm.” Bruce says coming up to you with a first aid kit.

“It just grazed me Bruce” you reply, “I’ll be okay until we get back.” You smile up at him from your seat.

“I’m sure you will, but humor me” He smiles back. You roll your eyes but are still smiling as you offer your wounded arm to him. He gets to work cleaning you up as lean your head back on the headrest of your seat.

You don’t remember falling asleep, but you wake up to Bucky nudging your right leg. “Hey doll,” He whispers as he taps your leg, “Y/N. baby, you need to wake up.” He nudges you again.

“hhm?” You groan, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. “Oh shit” you look around and see everyone else is already off the jet. You get up and stretch, momentarily forgetting about the stitches Bruce put in your left arm and wincing as pain shoots through your entire left side.

“Careful doll,” Bucky chastises lightly “Don’t need you tearing your shit open.” He chuckles taking your right hand in his left and tugging your sluggish body out of the quinjet hangar. He takes you to your room and helps you inside.

“Thanks Buck.” You give him a tired sleepy smile.

“I should be thanking you” He replies softly, still holding your hand. “Thank you for having my back in there. You are such a fierce and amazing woman.” He smiles bringing his flesh hand up to your jaw and caressing your cheek bone with his thumb. You look into his gorgeous baby blues trying to get a read on where this situation is going. His gaze drops to your lips for more than a couple of seconds and you notice he has his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. _Oh, so that’s where this is going_. You lean up on your tip-toes and close the distance between you. He goes still for a second then relaxes as your hands travel up his chest to card through the hair at the base of his neck. His metal hand falls to your waist and pulls you closer to him. He groans as your tongue swipes at his bottom lip, he doesn’t hesitate to grant you entry into his warm waiting mouth. Bucky starts to lead you towards your bathroom without breaking the kiss. You get about halfway there when you pull back.

You’re both breathing kind of heavy but he manages to speak up. “Jesus,” he takes a deep breath, “you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” He smiles and shakes his head not believing he is finally getting his chance with you.

“I think I might understand a little bit” you smile up at him. His eyes search yours for any hint of a doubt, but he sees nothing but sincerity and love in your gorgeous Y/E/C orbs. He leans down and captures your lips in a soft sweet kiss. He pulls back and smiles adoringly at you.

“I have an idea” you smile mischievously at him.

“Please enlighten me” he laughs lightly, because he knows that look on your face means something sneaky.

“How about, you go run us a bath in that big luxurious tub Steve had installed on your guys’ floor while I run this flash drive to Tony’s lab?” You say taking the drive out of your pocket.

“Oh God” he groans, eyes rolling back in his head “I swear, you are the woman of my dreams, doll.” he finishes as he pulls you in for another short kiss.

“and you’re the man of mine, James Buchanan Barnes.” You cup his cheeks in your hands and pull him down for one more needy kiss before you head for your door. “Now let’s get a move on soldier! I hear a large fancy bathtub calling my name.” You smirk as he follows you out of your room.


End file.
